Horror
by lieutenanttaz
Summary: The crew of 15A2 chooses to watch a movie to watch


Fair warning: Taz can get very OOC sorry (and btw Taz and Up are just dating, this is not in any way related to the last one shot.)

Prompt: 15A2 chooses to watch a Horror film, but someone can't deal with it.

Up's POV

Today is a Saturday, which means that my crew and I are having a movie night. Right now, we are all, well, most of us are sitting in the cafeteria eating dinner. "Hey, Up, where's Taz," Bug asks, lifting his face up from him food. "She's takin' a nap back in our room." Krayonder looks up from his phone with an odd expression on his face. "Why is Taz taking a nap?" "She didn't get much sleep last night." "Why?" "She had a really bad migraine and the meds she takes when she gets them weren't helping out much." "Oh, is that why she was in a crabby mood all day?" "Yeah, when she came into training today, she was a wreck." It's true. I teach training lessons on Saturdays and Sundays and when Taz's group came in, she was a little late. Everyone started doing pushups and Taz came running in and immediately buried her face in my chest and started crying. I pulled her to the side and she told me that her head was killing her, like she couldn't even think straight, so I walked her back to our room and she fell asleep. "Do you think she'll be okay for movie night? I mean, like, she never misses it, even though she always complains about us," February pipes in. "I hope she'll be okay. If she still feels like shit, I'm gonna stay with her." "Fair enough. So dudes, what movie should we watch and what time do you wanna come to my place?" We usually do movie nights in a different room every week, this week, Krayonder is hosting. "8?" Everyone agrees. "So," Specs finally joins in on the conversation, "what type of movie should we watch?" "A musical!" "Sci-fi!" "Animated!" "Romance!!" "Comedy." "How about a horror movie?" Everyone looks at Tootsie. "Oh, yeah man! I love horror movies! Have any of you seen The Planet? Cause I have it on DVD, man!" Everyone agrees on watching a horror film. Then, the doors to the cafeteria swing open. Taz comes in and strolls over to us, sitting next to me. "Hey sleepy head, you feelin' better?" "Si, much better." "That's great, love." I throw my arm over her shoulders and kiss her head. "OMDG! You two are so cute!" "Oi, February! Mind jour own business!" Feb mutters a sorry, and goes back to gossiping with Bug. "Hey man, we decided that you guys are coming to my room at 8 to watch The Planet." Taz fidgets uncomfortably next to me. "Isn't...isn't dat a horror film?" "Yeah man! Why? Are you scared?" She slams her fists on the table, causing everyone to jump. "I am not afraid of horror films! How dare jou insult me in dat manor!" She turns to me with a scowl on her face. "Jou better make him run a hundred laps tomorrow!" I laugh and ruffle her hair. "Alright, you hungry?" "What's for dinner?" "Uh, well it's shrimp and some other shit and you can't eat that, but I'm sure Teresa wouldn't mind makin' ya somethin' else if ya like." "No, no. I'm not hungry." I open my mouth to say something, but Taz cuts me off. "And jes I'm sure." "Alright." We all finish up dinner and head our separate ways. I slip my hand into Taz's tiny one as we walk down the hall. "Lo siento, by de way." "What for?" "For everything dat happened in training." "You know, you have a tendency to apologize for things that you don't needa be sorry for." "But-" "No. Now c'mon, we have like 2 hours until we have to get to Krayonder's." "Why can't we just stay in our room tonight and watch de Karate Kid instead of watch some estupido horror film?" Then something dawns on me; maybe she is afraid on horror films. Literally every time someone mentions a horror film, she gets all fidgety and nervous and immediately changes the subject. "Taz..." "Hmm?" I stop walking and face her. "Are ya sure yer okay with watching a horror movie later?" She throws her hands up and shouts, causing everyone else in the hallway to stare at us. "OOOOOH! JOU TOO? I AM NOT AFRAID OF HORROR FILMS, UP! SERIOUSLY, I EXPECTED MORE FROM JOU! DO JOU WANT TO MAKE ME MAD? CAUSE DON' FORGET- I CAN MAKE JOU SLEEP ON DE FUCKING COUCH! OR- OR- OR-! I COULD JUST GO BACK TO MY ROOM! JOU KNOW WHAT? I AM GOING TO WORK OUT, I CANNOT DEAL WIT' DIS SHIT RIGHT NOW!" She slaps me across the face and storms off. Everyone in the hall starts muttering. "Commander Up, sir?" I turn around and see Ensign Murray. "What?" "You can stay in my room if you want. I don't have a roommate." This kid is as thin as a twin and has like no muscle, and he's all heart. He's the nicest person in the G.L.E.E., which is why he just asked that. "Thanks, but she's not serious about all that." "She sounded serious." "She knows I'm right. She just doesn't want to admit it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go find her before she gets mad at someone else and tries to kill 'em. See you around." He waves a goodbye and I run to the gym, cause Taz always goes there when she's mad. I go in, and there she is, throwing weights across the room. "Taz!" She doesn't answer. Instead, she keeps throwing weights. "Taz, I'm sorry." She looks over at me. I walk next to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "I'm really sorry for assuming that you were afraid." "..." "Tazzy please say something." "Lo siento for being un idiota. But jou really made me angry, Up. Jour supposed to take my side, jour my best friend and my boyfriend, but-" "I know, I know I'm supposed to stick with you, but- ah...whenever we mention horror films, you get really fidgety. I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it." "Well I am okay with it, for jour information." She crosses her arms and looks down. "Tazzy, you know you can tell me anything. What's still botherin' ya?" "I'm not scared, its just dat I've never seen a horror film before..." "You don't know what to expect?" "Si." "That's okay, you know- the first time I watched a horror movie, I cried." "Jou? Jou cried?" "Yup, and I was 15, and I was with all of my friends." "Oh wow. I feel much better now!" "Good, now let's go take a walk." "Where?" "In the rain." She smiles and takes my hand. "Come on, jou slow poke!" She pulls me down the hall and to the doors to the courtyard. We push open the door and go outside to take a walk.

8pm (still Up's POV)

After we took a walk in the freezing rain, we headed back to our room to dry off, put on our pajamas (both consisting of red plaid pants and one of my t-shirts, Taz's is down to her knees), and warm up with some hot chocolate, since it's December. Right now, Taz is resting her head on my lap as we watch Beat Bobby Flay. I start carelessly playing with her hair. "You hair's gettin' long." "Si, its just past my shoulders." "You gonna cut it anytime soon?" "No," she answers, almost as if she knew I would ask. "Why not?" "Cause jou like to play with it." "You're right." "I wish we could stay like dis forever." "Me too, love. But we gotta head on over to Krayonder's." "We could skip." "No, we can't. We both told him we'd be there." "Hmm...Well, uh, I t'ink I'm getting another migraine, what a shame. Looks like we have to stay here tonight." "Nice try, now c'mon." "Jou can't go unless I get up." "Yeah, but you're light so I could easily lift you up." She sighs, rolls her eyes, and gets up. "Jou freakin' owe me." "Yeah, yeah, now let's go." I grab her hand and we head down the halls to Krayonder's room. We get to his door and I knock. The door swings open and Krayonder greets us. "Welcome to mi casa!" Taz gives him the dirtiest look I have ever seen. I squeeze her hand and lead her inside. "Hi TUp!" February gets up from the floor and hugs us. Taz is having none of it. "What did jou just call us?" "TUp! It's Taz and Up, your ship name!" We all sit down on the floor and couch. I'm on the end of the couch with Taz. Next to her is Specs, and next to Specs is Krayonder. Tootsie, Feb, Bug, and Megagirl are sitting on the floor. "Who's ready for...The Planet? dundunduuuuuuun," Krayonder says as he puts in the CD and turns off the lights. Taz snuggles into my chest and i wrap an arm around her tense frame. "Calm down." I kiss her forehead. She quickly relaxes. We sit and watch for about an hour before some really scary shit starts happening. Taz, at this point, is lookin' a lil' frightened, and she's clinging to my shirt for dear life. My arms are still around her, in a protective manor. We all continue to watch the movie. Then, out of no where, a big gorilla-vampire thing jumps out from behind a bush and turns into a horrifying clown and kills the main character with a huge axe. Then, there's an ear-piercing shriek comes from Taz as she hugs me really tightly. Her body is shaking in fear, and I think she's crying. "Pause it guys!" Krayonder goes to pause the movie and everyone stares at Taz. I start rubbing her back to try and calm her down. "Tazzy what's wrong?" "Jou-jou were r-right..." "Hey, look at me," she keeps her face hidden in my chest. I put my finger under her chin and make her look at me. I wipe her tears away with my thumb. "What's wrong, baby?" "...I-I'm scared." "Of the movie?" She nods her head and clutches my shirt in her tiny, balled-up fists. "What scared ya?" "I-It's estupido..." I kiss the top of her head and shift her into my arms so I can carry her. I get up and she nuzzles her face into the crook of my neck. I put one of my hands under her butt to hold her up, and my other hand is rubbing her neck. "Krayonder, can we go into the bathroom for a second?" "Yeah man, but no funny business!" I give him a look and go into his bathroom, stopping in the doorway. "Oh, and if I find out you've been eavesdropping, I will make you all run 500 laps tomorrow." I close the door, and lock it just in case, and put Taz on the countertop. I take her hands in mine and look into her tear-filled, chocolate-colored eyes. "What scared you, sweetie?" "...los payasos..." "What?" "De clowns! I'm afraid of clowns, okay?! And I know it's estupido considering I am 25 years old, but-" "Hey, hey, hey, it's not stupid. The clown in the movie was pretty fucking scary." It was, it had red demon eyes, incredibly spiky teeth, and it was like 10 feet tall. You'd need two Tazes to make up that fuckin' thing! "Si, but I've a-always been afraid of clowns..." She sniffs and rubs her eyes. "Did something happen in your childhood that had to do with clowns?" "I don't wanna talk about it." "Taz-" "I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" She wipes her face off, hops off the counter, and leaves the bathroom. Okay then. I go out and sit down next to her on the couch. Everyone else is staring at us, so I assume they heard Taz yell. "Should we put on a different movie or..." "Oi, shut de hell up Kray-on-dare! Just play de fucking movie!" Krayonder un-pauses the movie and we all continue to watch. Well, most of us. Taz is sitting there awkwardly playing with the bottom of her shirt. After another 20 minutes or so, she gets up. "Taz where're you goin', love?" "To go to sleep. I'm fucking tired. Adios." And with that, she leaves. "Commander, sir?" "Yeah, Tootsie?" "Is your girly-friend gonna be okay?" "Yeah, I just pissed her off a bit." "Up, we all heard her yell. If you need advice just ask me." "Feb, I don't-" "I say you go back to your room and prove to her that you're sorry with se-" "NO! I am not having sex with her when she's angry as hell! I once tried to hold her hand when she was mad and she almost broke my nose." Then, Krayonder pipes in. "Dude, I heard that angr-" "Bye!" I quickly run out and back to my room before Krayonder could finish. I get to my room and go in to find Taz curled up in a tiny ball on the bed, covered in all of the blankets. I climb into bed next to her and put my arm around her. "AAAAAAH!" She practically jumps outta bed and grabs her zapper, slamming the lights on in the process. "¡Muéstrate, maldito payaso!" I jump up. "Holy shit Taz its just me!" She slowly lowers her zapper and leans against the door. "Ugh,estabas jodido esta vez Tazia." She slides down the door and ends up on the floor, in a ball, with her head in her hands. "Taz?" I walk over to her and kneel in front of her. "¡Casi te disparo, soy una persona horrible!" "Woah, woah, woah, you are not a horrible person." "Yes I am! I almost shot jou!" "Cause ya didn't know it was me. I was just your protective instinct kickin' in, that's all." She sighs, "Lo siento." "It's alright, you're just tired, is all. Now c'mon, back to bed, love." I help her up and shut off the lights before leading her back to bed.

The Next Morning (Taz's POV)

"Taz, get up." I slowly open my eyes and see Up kneeling in front of me. "Hola." "I would say good mornin', but you do not look too happy. What's wrong?" "Not'ing. I am fine. Let me go get changed soo we can go to breakfast." Yeah dat's not true. I got no sleep last night all. I kept having nightmares about dat clown movie from last night and I was hearing t'ings. I don' want Up to know about it t'ough because den he will treat me like a little kid. I open up my drawer and pull out my signature outfit; a white singlet, camouflage cargo pants, and my undergarments. I go into de bathroom and change and brush my teeth before tying my short hair into a low ponytail. I leave de bathroom and see up on his phone. I hide in de bathroom to listen to what he's saying. "Yeah, after she freaked out, I took her back to bed... ...she seems a bit off this mornin', so don't mention last night to her... ...okay, thanks, bye..." He hangs up. "Who was dat?" "How much did you hear?" "Just when jou hung up." "It was Saunders." Ai, dat little- "Let's go." He grabs my hand and we walk to de cafeteria. As we walk down de hall, I see somet'ing with red eyes peak 'e's head around de corner. I stop dead in my tracks and my breathing speeds up. "Tazzy what happened?" I open my mouth, but I can't produce a coherent sentence. "Taz, you're worryin' me, what's goin' on?" "No-not'ing...I just...saw somet'ing." "What'd ya see?" "It's not'ing, I promise. Let's 'ust go." I grab his hand again and pull him down to de cafeteria. "I'll go sit wit' de crew, jou go get me food." "Alright, love you." "Love jou too." He kisses my cheek and we separate. I sit down wit' de rest of de crew as dey talk. "Hey Tazzy, how's your morning?" Ugh, February is so annoying. "Tiring. I'm exhausted and hungry also I never so jou could..call...me...dat-" As I speak, I see de same red eyed t'ing from earlier, causing me to loose my train of thought. "Debo haberme vuelto loco," I whisper under my breath. "Lieutenant, are you okay?" De figure comes closer to me. "Hey little girl, why're ya breathin' so fast?" I can feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest. It keeps getting closer and closer to me. It reaches under it's black cloaks and pulls out a huge axe. I feel like I am being suffocated. De figure is finally sitting right in front of me. It swings it's axe, and I attempt to scream, but nothing comes out of my mouth. I feel someone touch my shoulder and start to shake me, but my eyes are still glued to de thing dat is trying to kill me. I try to move, but I can't. My body is frozen. I hear people calling my name, but I can't respond. De figure takes off 'e's hood to reveal it's face; it's de killer clown from de movie last night. Everyt'ing goes black.

Up's POV

"Commander Up! Help!" I turn my head and see February jumping up and down to get my attention. I run over to her, and everyone in the cafeteria watches. "What?" "It's Taz, something's, like, wrong with her! Look!" I turn around and see her sitting there with wide eyes and a horrified expression on her face. She looks so pale and frightened. "What's happeneing to her? What'd you do to her?" "Sir, we didn't do anything! She was talking but stopped and now it's almost like she's in a trance!" I sit next to her and put my hand on her shoulder. I gently shake her to snap her outta it, but it doesn't work. Then, she tries to scream. "Taz! Snap outta it!" I try again, but it doesn't work. Then, she passes out, hitting her head on the table with a very loud 'thud'. "Taz? Taz wake up!" I shake her again, but she doesn't wake up. "Shit, which of you guys' rooms is the closest to here?" February raises her hand. "Take me there." "Yes sir!" I lift Taz into my arms and sigh when I see the big red mark on her forehead from where she hit the table. Feb and I run to her room and she opens the door. "You could put her on my bed if you like." "Nah, she'll stay on the couch. D'ya have an ice pack for her head?" "Yeah, lemme go get on from the fridge." We go in and I put Taz on the couch while Feb goes to her kitchen. I sit by Taz and put her head on my lap and start stroking her hair. "Here you go," Feb says as she skips into the room. "Thanks." "Why did you need an ice pack again?" "So she doesn't get a big bump on her head. The pressure will reduce the swelling." "Oh. So do you know what happened to her or no?" "I really have no idea," I say as I put the ice to her forehead. "Has she ever, like, done that before? Cause it was totes creepy." "I've known her for 10 years and I've never seen her like that before." "It was weird, almost like she saw something big was coming at her to try and kill her, but like, there was nothing there." Wait. Could she be hallucinating? But why...the movie! She's afraid of the clown! "Feb I figured it out! She's still afraid!" "Of what, that movie from last night?" "Yes! She said she was afraid of clowns, she's hallucinating, and she's got big dark circles under her eyes, indicating that she didn't sleep last night at all." "Hold the space phone! Taz is afraid of clowns? Why?" "She wouldn't tell me. She's so stubborn sometimes." "Is she gonna wake up soon?" "Yeah, soon." Feb asks me questions about our relationship for the next 20 minutes. (I couldn't stand it anymore). "...mmm..." I look down and see Taz tiredly looking up at me. "My head hurts." "I figured you'd say that. D'ya know why?" She shakes her head. "You passed out and banged your head on the table." "Where are we now?" "My room!!" She turns her head and notices February. "Hola. Why did I pass out?" "I thought you could tell me." "Hmm...oh no, nonono I don' want to talk about dis I-" "Taz calm down, ya only just woke up. I don't want ya to pass out again, alright?" I calm her down a little more before she speaks up. "Can we...talk...somewhere private?" "Of course," I turn to Feb, "thanks for letting us crash here for a bit, but we're gonna go now." "Oh, no problem! You can come back any time you like!" I scoop Taz into my arms as she holds the ice pack to her forehead. "Jou know, I can walk." "Yeah, yeah, yeah." I head down the halls to our room. As we walk, people start to stare and ask questions. "Up-" "Just ignore 'em, darlin'." She rolls her eyes and I smile at her. We finally get to our room and we go in. I put Taz on the couch and she sits up, crisscross applesauce, still holding the ice to her head. I sit next to her and put my hand on her knee. "Move the ice for a sec?" She lowers the ice and I check out her forehead; it's starting to bruise. "Does it look dat bad?" "Nah...yeah...a little bit. It's bruised. Nothing a little makeup can't cover." "I'm not wearing makeup." "So, what did ya wanna tell me?" "Earlier! It was coming at me and it almost killed me!" "What are you talking about? Nothing was coming at you." "How did no one else see it? It was like," she stands up on the couch and hold her arm up, "dis high! It was huge!" She plops back down into her original position. "What else did this guy look like?" "He wasn't a guy! It was de clown!" "What? What clown?" "From de movie! I saw him in de hallway earlier and den again while I was sitting! Except, de second time, he almost killed me." "Taz, that was a fictional character, it's not real." "Den how come I saw him?" "Because you were hallucinating. And that's also why you freaked out last night when I got into bed with you; you thought I was the clown." She nods her head. "Why are you afraid or clowns?" "Fine. When my brother, Angelo, turned 7, he wanted not'ing more den to go to de circus. De circus happened to be in town just after his birthday, so we went. We got dere and walked around and mingled for a bit. Mi padre was holding me in his arms, because I was only 4 years old. De, I looked over his shoulder and saw a clown. I screamed. Dat was de first and last time I've been to de circus. I cried during de whole show. My father had to take me home early cause I cried so much." "Wow, you? You, Taz Lopez, cried?" "Si, I was four!" "That's understandable. So, wait. You weren't scared of horror films, you were scared of the clown?" "Oh, no. I was scared of both. But de clown was, uh, how jou say, de tip of de iceberg?" "Yeah, so hold on. Go back- it frightened you so much that you didn't get any sleep and you hallucinated?" "I guess so." "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you out." "Si, but I didn't want jou to t'ink I was weak and soft." I pull her into my lap. "Taz, you are the farthest from weak, you know that. You're the strongest person I've ever met. Who cares if yer scared of clowns? Everyone's afraid of somethin'." "Even jou?" "...yeah..." "Tell me! Tell me!" "Alright, alright. I'm afraid of spiders." "Jou? Afraid of little tiny spiders?" "Not all spiders are 'little' and 'tiny'. Remember the one from Bug World? That thing was huge!" "It wasn't dat big." "Please, all you did was scream Merry Christmas." "Well for jour imformation, in my house, since we weren't allowed to curse, we screamed holidays." "You feel better now?" "Actually, si. Jou estupido spider story made me feel less like an idiota. Gracias!" She gives me a quick kiss and heads to the kitchen. "Where're you goin'?" "I never got my breakfast. I'm starving!" I laugh, "alright, let's go get breakfast." I grab her hand and we head to the cafeteria. This time, there were no issues.

Sorry i took so long, its midterms week and i was sick so. Also, I KNOWTHE ENDING SUCKS DONT @ ME!

Translations:

Show Yourself, You Fucking Clown-¡Muéstrate, maldito payaso!

you really fucked up this time Tazia.-estabas jodido esta vez Tazia

I almost shot you, I'm such a horrible person!-¡Casi te disparo, soy una persona horrible!

I must have finally gone insane.-Debo haberme vuelto loco


End file.
